Cards of Your Game
by HisAceOfSpades
Summary: Renesmee Cullen had a great childhood filled with love; she had the best family and the most amazing friends one would ever know, but when a letter from old enemies arrives, and her parents tell her something she ought to have known about years ago, her world takes a 360 degree turn. A story of fire and ashes, loss and gain and, in the end, of blossoming trees and endless light.


**Author's Note:** Why hello there, boys and girls! It's been a while since I've written fanfics, but I do believe that my writing has gotten better, who why not get back on the horse? The deal with this fic is, none of the Renesmees I've read are (in my opinion) accurate, even if they were beautifully written. So, I decided to write my own fic, with what I think Renesmee would be like. I'll try my hardest to stay IC, but please take it easy on me – I've only read the books in Portuguese. Anywho, let's get started shall we?

**Chapter One**

"Forever Might Not Be Long Enough"

**[Bella Cullen's POV]**

As their new private jet flew over the ocean, the brown-haired vampire leaned against her husband, her hand in his as they intertwined their fingers. It had been seven years since the Volturi had paid her and her family their last visit, seven years since her only daughter had been born and seven years since her best friend had clamed her baby as his own, in a freaky werewolf sort of way.

She let out an unnecessary sigh, as her memories flashed before her eyes. In some, blurry and irritating, she saw Edward's flawless face staring back at her, his beautiful smile on their wedding day. In others, clear as water, she saw her brothers and sisters playing with her seven year old looking daughter, Jacob Black persuading Renesmee to eat anything other than blood, Edward giving their child yet another one of his piano lessons and finally, herself reading 'Wuthering Heights' to a three year old looking Renesmee. Time had gone by quickly – too quickly, and everyday she felt as if the time she had had with her daughter was too short. She knew that her Nessie was immortal such as herself, but she no longer looked like a child, she was now a beautiful, demanding, challenging, stubborn young woman – and she would soon start her own life away from the Cullens.

Even though Bella knew that Renesmee had no intentions of leaving home in the future, she was also aware that her connection with Jake was stronger, and it would soon be time to tell her about the imprinting. And, if she knew her daughter, the girl would nod, think things over with a cool mind and then make a decision from her heart. Nessie was as intelligent as herself and Edward, but she could not make rational decisions – she knew it would be best to trust her instinct, and, when the time came, her instinct would tell her that she belonged with Jacob Black.

It was frustrating to Bella that he was so perfect for Renesmee, but she found her hands tied when it came to that subject – not only did Jake have a physical need to protect and cherish Nessie due to the imprinting, he was also slowly falling for her in the way that a man falls for a woman. Edward had seen the thoughts in his mind, and he had transmitted the information to Bella, who shrugged, knowing that there was nothing they could do. If Nessie decided to choose Jake, great. If not, they would also support her.

She was lost in her thoughts when the jet began the descent towards Isle Esme (they had built a landing port of their own, so that they could get to the destination easily), and her father-in-law announced through the intercom that they would be there in a couple of minutes. Bella smiled, showing her husband her memories of their last stay there – their honeymoon. She was aware that it would not look exactly the same, seeing as Esme and Alice had designed another house on the Island, one where the rest of the family would fit.

She looked over to her daughter's chair, and found the hybrid rubbing her eyes from sleeping through the entire ride, her now wavy hair tangled and her high-heeled sandals carefully placed on Jacob Black's lap, who had been sitting next to her. Nessie turned her gaze towards her mother and grinned, her smile ever as sweet and shy, before mouthing 'I love you'.

With a forced smile of her own, Bella mouthed 'I love you too' back, trying to hold back a feeling of loss as she recognised that her daughter no longer looked like her little baby girl. Edward leaned in and whispered against his wife's skin, having heard her last few thoughts seeing as she had not let her shield back up.

"It'll be okay, my love."

The comfort of Edward's words hit Bella like a soft wave and she nodded, leaning back against her chair and squeezing her beloved's hand, trying to forget all about her doubts and fears. They were on holiday, after all. Their first family holiday, with not only the Cullens, but Jacob's pack as well.

She should enjoy it.

**Author's Note:** And there you have it, chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it; I did try to make Bella a more mature woman, seeing as she is seven years older. If you have any suggestions, do tell me! I wish nothing but to develop my writing.

The next chapters will tell you all about what has happened since the end of Breaking Dawn, so be patient, little readers.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Also, visit my profile for Nessie's outfit for the next 3 chapters and how I imagine her [no, I do not accept the movie teenage Nessie]. You can also find the full cover for this fic there!

- _HisAceOfSpades_

Total Word Count: [**901**]

**Please review, lovelies.**

\/

\/


End file.
